The use of heterogeneous networks (HetNets) may provide opportunities for offloading traffic from macrocells to typically higher capacity small cells. The heterogeneous network may include one or more wireless access points, such as WiFi wireless access points or small cell base stations, serving one or more small cells, and may also include one or more base stations serving macrocells. For example, a WiFi wireless access point may be implemented to cover a small cell, or coverage area, examples of which include a residence, a small business, a building, an office, or a small area. The WiFi wireless access point may have less range and output power given its limited coverage area but provide greater capacity and data rates. Accordingly, wireless service providers view small cells as a way to extend service coverage, as a way to offload traffic to the small cells, and/or as a way to provide enhanced service, such as for example higher data rates, lower latencies, energy efficiency and the like.